thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Woodbury Bound (Survive)
"Woodbury Bound" is the seventh episode of the fourth season and forty-first overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on January 5, 2020. Plot The Governor is found in his apartment lying on a wooden panel - missing his right arm, left eye hangling out of his socket and possibly castrated - by his right hand men, Gabe and Bruce, who think that he's dead until Cooper tries to kill Penny Blake, and The Governor wakes up and tells him not to. Cooper immediately runs downstairs, to find Bob Stookey, the local town drunk. It's revealed that Bob was a medic. "10 goddamn years ago for about 2 weeks," however, so Bob says that he "can't do shit." Cooper, however, forces him to do something and they go back to The Governor's place. When Bob sees The Governor, he throws up, and notes he can't even look at him. Cooper then asks Bob if he wants The Governor to die, which Bob doesn't. Cooper yells at him and wants him to do something. Finally, Bob decides to do what he can, and says he needs clean bandages. Almost a week later, The Governor wakes up, with Gabe beside him in the Woodbury hospital. The Governor, who is very surprised as he hears that Bob had saved him, notes: "That old drunk couldn't draw a straight line -- let alone patch me up. The Governor reveals that it was his plan to send Martinez to the prison, and once he returns the location will be revealed. Later, while he's watching his fish tanks full of heads, Cooper comes to tell him that they found Martínez dead in a field. The Governor announces that he is going to address the townspeople. The Governor gives a speech to Woodbury survivors in the arena. The Governor paints the survivors living in the prison as savages, who mutilated him while his guard was down and killed Dr. Stevens. He also shows them Caesar Martinez's zombified head claiming they killed him too. All of the survivors are shocked. Many of them agree to participate in an assault on the prison and kill all the people who are living in it. The Governor is practicing shooting when Bruce and Gabe come and inform him that the searching parties have not yet found the prison. The Governor shooting skills have been diminished since his right arm was cut off. Later, in his apartment, The Governor finishes pulling out Penny's teeth and proceeds to give her a kiss on the mouth. He throws up and says that he will get used to the taste. Gabe knocks on his door, and tells him that Bruce Cooper has left and the survivors have heard some gunshots. The Governor, Gabe, and some other soldiers go out to find the men, and find all including Sam, and except for Bruce, dead. However, Bruce is barely alive, and choking on his own blood. He says that "they came back...Bald fuck...", and then dies. The Governor then shoots him, to prevent reanimation and gets more vengeful and angry as Bruce was one of his best friends. Gabe and another survivor eventually locate the Prison. Later, Gabe asks why they can't attack yet. The Governor answers that they are going to wait because the Prison survivors are on their guard now and if they attack later and unexpectedly they would not be ready for an attack. The Governor says goodbye to Penny and leaves Bob to watch her. He is at first worried that Bob will not be able to handle his beloved daughter but he assures him that he has been sober since saving his life. In a brief flashback, he is able to knock out Michonne from behind a tree and then holds Hershel at gunpoint with his 9mm Beretta 92SB Nickel pistol, forcing the latter to drop his 9mm Glock 19 pistol. The Governor, Gabe, and a large number of Woodbury soldiers are gathered up, and are ready for the fight of their lives. The Governor explains that he captured two people from the prison. He says they can be used as leverage, lessening the possibility of anyone being killed. He also reminds them of the evil deeds of the group in the prison and the army departs the town. The Governor also says that they will see women and children, but according to him: "They don't deserve to live." Gabe asks The Governor if he is coming with them, and he replies that he wouldn't miss this for the world, and he's riding in the tank. The Governor then goes into an RV, where he is holding both Michonne and Hershel. He explains that kidnapping them wasn't personal, as he intends to use them as bargaining chips in his bid to take the Prison. Hershel tries to convince Philip that both groups can live together in peace. Philip, however, is obstinate and quite determined to carry out his plan. He makes it a point to tell them that he has no intent harm anyone, but Hershel voices doubt. He asks Philip how he can threaten someone else's daughters, when he once had one himself. Philip pauses, then coldly says, "Because they aren't mine." Other Cast Co-Stars *Dan Donoue as Jameson *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Ramón Martínez (Zombified) *Kylie Szymanski as Penny Blake (Zombified) Uncredited *Travis Love as Sam (Corpse) Deaths *Bruce Allan Cooper Trivia *Last appearance of Bruce Allan Cooper *Last appearance of Bob Stookey *Last appearance of Jameson *Last appearance of Caesar Ramón Martinez *Last appearance of Penny Blake (Zombified) *Last appearance of Sam (Corpse)